Four Way Victor
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Roxas and his friends were inseparable, and things were getting weird during their summer vacation. But that didn't matter right now What did matter was a special luck based match of Struggle! Welcome to the first one shot for St Patties one shot week


Four Way Victor

 **Author Notes: We're doing quite the fandoms this year! Kingdom Hearts being one of them~ All for the sake of celebrating st patties day~ Whoo boy things are gonna be interesting!**

 **Understand ladies and gents that though this takes place around the start of the game, it will not really follow the story! Sen and I(Mako) Do not own Kingdom Hearts~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Twilight town, a peaceful little area where people did what they had to do to make it through the day. It was nice, quiet, and safe. Though for some it would be considered boring, living there, Roxas enjoyed the life he had, spending time with his good friends.

However he's been having...some strange dreams lately. There's people in these dreams he's never seen before, like clips of a movie glitching out Roxas would watch the events that unfold in the people in his dream.

Specifically the one named Sora, who in Roxas's opinion looked a little weird. Especially with his seriously spiky/ poofy hair, how in the world did it stay up like that? In any case, those dreams left him confused, questioning who they were, why was he watching these events unfold and the like.

It was really bothering hi, to the point where he was only partially listening to his friends complaints. Causing him to sigh. **"-Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like we're the clepto club!"** The boy who was pacing about, and getting angrier by the second faces Roxas.

His name was Hayner, he other then Roxas was the muscle of the group. He had a bit of a mouth and temper but he meant well. **"Have you even been this ticked off in your life?! Cause I haven't! Nuh uh, no way! Never!"** Hayner sighs, his other three friends looking over at him in concern.

 **"Now...what to do?"** It was a couple minutes of silence, before Roxas spoke up. **"What if we search and find the real thieves? That'll set things straight?"** It was a good idea, though their biggest concern was Seifer and his goons.

Who had been spreading the rumors of them being thieves in the first place. It would take a ton of luck for them to succeed, as the moment the group of friends started going about on the hunt for the true culprit, they were immediately stopped by the jerks.

Automatically accusing them of stealing something valuable. Both sides were begging for a fight, though Roxas refused to let it happen, not wanting anyone to get hurt.

And though during the constant smack talk and insults Seifers' friends and Hayner was throwing at each other, everyone was able to see the thief with their own eyes despite what Seifer and the rest of his little posse claimed.

Pence lost his camera to the crook who was able to easily flee, and though Roxas managed to not only catch up to the odd creature and beat it, it still left many questions for the young boy.

Those questions only growing more as the photos were returned and all of them had Roxas himself in them. In addition to the confusion, so did the anger. The days went on and each one had its ups and downs, only seeming to get more odd and irritating.

Eventually a little contest took place, a game called Struggle that was taken very seriously in this town. Everyone was here too cheer on the competitors, as this year actually had a new prize in addition to the annual trophy and chance to take on the defending champ Setzer.

As a woman dressed in all green presented next to it a little cauldron. Within it were delicious chocolate coins that were filled in all the way at the top. **"Now boys this Struggle match is going to be a tad bit different this year. Instead of a one on one match we're used to, it's going to be a Battle ROYAL!"**

The crowd though unsure of the new development were hyped beyond belief! **"What's going to happen is all four competitors are going to rush into a maze like arena-"** She pauses in mid sentence, allowing for the arena she spoke of to manifest iteslf.

 **"We the audience will be able to see everyone just fine, but the participants will be blind, running about in the maze until they run into someone else, that person they run into will be their opponent, on the account of three or even all four running into each other, it'll be up to each player as to how the fight will go."**

The four finalists dying for the title of victor was Vivi Seifer, Roxas and Hayner, all of them were armed and ready to go! Each man took a step on a corner entrance of the maze. Waiting for their signal. **"Prepare...To...STRUGGGLLLLEEEEEEE~"** With the sound of a buzzer they blazed in.

It was an exhilarating match, as everyone watched things play out, screaming out encouragement to the player of their choosing. Laughing a tad as one person reached a dead end or two. Before at last two people met face to face. Hayner and Roxas.

Two best friends had to face one another in combat. And though the struggle was long and hard, Roxas came out on top, much to Pence's sadness and Ollettes glee(as the two of them bet on who the winner would be. Ollette just became 200 munie richer.)

Meanwhile, Vivi was dominating the fight. Seifer went down nearly instantly, shocking many into silence as the injured leader of the disciplinary committee left, forfeiting his chance of third place.

Now it was down to the last participants. **"It's what we've all been waiting for! Now our finalists will battle it out while our champion drops in, seeking the two out. Here we go guys. Let's Struggle!"**

Almost immediately the pair were hitting and dodging with fierce intensity, going at nearly blinding speeds. Vivi despite his short stature was doing a phenominal job keeping up if not taking the offensive.

Roxas was surprised, practically everyone was, leading for the excitement from the audience to increase. It all came down to a one swing. Roxas's reach nailing Vivi right in the head.

Knocking him down and out. **"Annnnnnndddddd there you have it! We have a winner."** Roxas waited, listening intently to the sounds of running feet. The champion that is Setzer was on his way, and the young man was prepared to face him.

...

 **"Wow this is so good~"** Together again, the four friends sat upon the edge of a building examining their prizes. Each one got a gem from the struggle trophy, the little jewels glittering in radiant colors towards the setting sun.

Of course Pence was more happy with the ice cream and chocolate coins that he received right after getting his colored gem. **"Pence don't hog it all! Share it already!"** A game of keep away started, with the chocolate coins going flying into the sky.

Hands greedy reaching for those delicious coco gold doubloons. **"May the luck of the irish be with yee~"** Everyone looks at Hayner, befuddled with his statement. **"Where did that come from?"** He shrugs. **"Don't know. It just felt like the right things to say."**

The end

 **Author Notes: And that is a wrap, thank friciking god, with st patties almost here, this had to get done! And it is, remember guys, this is based on the second kingdom hearts game...BUT it's not canon nor is it totally based on the plot(nobodies, heartless ect)**

 **So with that guys, thank you all so much for reading, please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this story. Check out our other one shots for the st patties holiday celebration~ Tchao for now.**


End file.
